


If You Could Stop Almost Dying, That'd Be Great Thanks.

by mynameisnotmac



Series: Missing scenes from Star Trek Beyond [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Bones, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotmac/pseuds/mynameisnotmac
Summary: Leonard tends to a banged up Jim after the battle of Yorktown, and he's got some feelings he needs to let loose.  Part of my Missing scenes from Star Trek Beyond series!





	

Leonard walked into the small room that held Jim Kirk, sitting on the edge of a biobed. One eye was swollen shut, and the other was closed of his own accord. He was sitting in what looked to be an awkward position, as if he was trying not to touch his torso with the rest of his body. Looking down at the PAD in his hands that was transmitting the biobed readings, Leonard saw that in addition to two cracked ribs, Jim was also suffering from massive bruising throughout his torso and shoulders, most likely from when he hit the side of the ship.

“Do you want me to start with the dermal or bone regenerator first?” Jim started at the question, as if just noticing Leonard’s presence. He winced at the sudden movement.

“Hey Bones,” he said, trying to make his posture more relaxed. “Shouldn’t you be with Spock right now? I’m sure he’s in worse shape.” 

“He is,” replied Leonard, picking up the bone regenerator. “But he’s in surgery right now with a team that knows far more about Vulcan anatomy than I ever care to learn, so I’m here to fix you and yell at you, in that order.” The regenerator buzzed as he flicked the switch. “Sit up straight and breathe deep for me, will ya?”

Jim did his best to comply, but his deep breath was cut off by a sharp cry of pain. Moving his torso was awful. Leonard did his best to be gentle as he lifted the shirt and moved the wand over the ribs. Jim let out a gasp, but his breathing began to relax once the regenerator did its job. Now instead of stabbing pain, he was just sore. 

Switching the regenerator off, Leonard set it down and picked up a warm wet cloth and began softly wiping away the blood on Jim’s face. The gentle act paired with the doctors hands cradling his face caused Jim’s eyes to close and his muscles relax ever so slightly. When he felt light kisses pressed onto each of his cuts, he looked up to see McCoy’s worried expression.

“I’m ok Bones, really. I’ve had far worse than this, you know that.” At this Leonard’s jaw set, and his eyebrows knit together.

“That’s the problem Jim, I do know that.” Jim gave him a confused look.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you always seem to find trouble, or go lookin’ for it, and it’s giving me a damn stress disorder.”

“Bones, it’s not like I mean to get into these messes.”

“Yeah, but they still always end with you right in the thick of things, dying, or nearly so.”

“Bones, you’re overreacting.”  
“I’m not. Damn it Jim! You almost died twice in two days. That ain’t a good track record! Do you just go into these things thinking I’m just gonna fix everything at the end? ‘Cause one of these days there ain’t gonna be nothing there to fix. What am I gonna do then, huh? What am I gonna do the day whatever the hell you’ve been chasing finally gets you? ‘Cause you and Spock, you’re all I got, and God knows he’s probably going to end up going with you!”

Leonard’s breaths were coming so fast; he was almost hyperventilating at this point. Jim tugged at his sleeve and pulled him down on the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around him and Leonard buried his face in his torn and bloodied shirt.

“Why does it always have to be you?” Leonard whispered, his tears now soaking the uniform.

“Because, well because it’s me Bones. You know I can’t just stand by and let things happen.” Jim pressed a kiss into the crown of Leonard’s hair. “I’m sorry I worry you so much Len, it’s just all I can think about is keeping you and Spock and the people I care about safe. It’s hard for me sometimes, remembering I got people that care about me too now.”

At this Leonard looked up and took Jim’s face in his hands again. He leaned in so their foreheads were touching and looked him in the eyes.

“well you best damn remember it.” Jim nodded. “Just promise me you’ll be more careful.”

“I’ll promise I’ll try.” Leonard kissed him then. The first real one since their brief respite on The Franklin.

“I’m sorry I yelled darlin’.” He said, using his rare soft tone, usually only reserved for serious injuries.

“I’m sorry I almost died twice.” Leonard kissed him again.

“Just don’t keep making a habit of it, ok?” Jim nodded. “Now let’s finish fixing you up.”


End file.
